


Bonus Chapter: JinWoo

by arcee_bee



Series: My Love From The Prison [3]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Prison, M/M, Post-Super Junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24694099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: Where Leeteuk was the Queen, a beautiful and respected feminine figure, HyukJae was equal to Marilyn Monroe of the prison. He was sexy and pretty, everybody wanted to fuck him (and DongHae encouraged it by selling his underwear and live streaming his sex scenes) but he was untouchable because he belonged to DongHae.
Relationships: Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: My Love From The Prison [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

BONUS CHAPTER: JINWOO-1

Joining Seoul Suju at a young age, JinWoo was loyal to his Sunbae. He believed in the motto of Seoul Suju, Loyalty and Integrity, which his Sunbae followed and applied to his Hobae. However, when his Sunbae was betrayed by his right hand man, his career took a drastic turn as the new Head Division didn’t favor him.

The next year, he was arrested for theft and organized crime. Despite being betrayed by his Sunbae and friends, JinWoo didn’t sell out his loyalty. He got 4 years in prison for his crimes, while 2 of his friends walked free.

The prison was chaotic when he first arrived. Although Seoul Suju was the biggest organization in prison, there was no proper order and the head of Seoul Suju, a man named Kim MoonChul, was running the prison with iron fist. His rule was based on his own volition, using Seoul Suju’s big name as a back up.

Most of the inmates were scared of him, the ones from Seoul Suju followed his order, basically because it was easy and profitable. Being a member of Seoul Suju would guarantee a place in his rule. JinWoo didn’t want any part of that, he just waited and watched.

Less than six months since he entered the prison, a big change was coming. In the beginning rumors started, the Chairman’s youngest son was arrested and would serve his sentence in prison. Most inmates didn’t think it was real, so far, only low to medium level members of Seoul Suju were arrested. The higher levels were usually safe because they could bribe the police or get a good lawyer so they could escape prison sentence. Or they would get killed accidentally if the Chairman was not happy with what they did.

As days went by, the rumors turned out to be true. Kim Kangin arrived in the prison.

Kangin was a born leader, he was charismatic and determined, he took a couple of days to assess the situation, gathering Seoul Suju followers, before preparing to strike. JinWoo was one of the few who joined his side since the beginning.

MoonChul was not too happy with the progress, he’d been a king in the prison for too long and he didn’t want to relinquish his power.

The tension between the two was increasing, most of MoonChul’s followers had been enjoying the comfort under MoonChul’s rule, while Kangin’s followers started with a handful but they were loyal to Seoul Suju and Kangin.

MoonChul was a large and intimidating man, he was a bodyguard of one of a high level Seoul Suju member, he’d been in the prison for 5 years and he was charged for murder. He’d been enjoying a lot of privileges since then and the arrival of the Chairman’s son was not a good thing for him.

JinWoo knew that Kangin was a fighter, he heard about Kangin’s track records, of all three brothers of the Chairman, Kangin was the only one who got involved in dozens of quarrels and fights. But this was the prison, not the outside world.

“I’m smarter than him”, Kangin said, when JinWoo voiced out his worries, “And I’m younger, faster than him”.

When the fight did happen, it was quick and brutal. True to his name and reputation, Kangin was a fierce fighter, he knocked MoonChul down, before his opponent could get up, Kangin gave the final blow without hesitation.

The guards were coming, Kangin didn’t back off, he let the guards captured him. They saw MoonChul gasping for air on the floor and he was taken to the infirmary. Kangin was taken to the solitary cell.

The news arrived the next day, MoonChul died because of heart failure. There was no solid evidence that Kangin killed him, so Kangin was released 3 days later.

That was the beginning of a new era in the prison.

Kangin didn’t forget JinWoo’s support, he became Kangin’s right hand man, his #1 general. 

Six months later, Leeteuk arrived. 

JinWoo didn’t pay much attention at Leeteuk at first. It was normal for the inmates to keep a bitch and had a relationship, but as time went on, JinWoo realized Leeteuk was different.

Kangin told his men to respect Leeteuk, no one was allowed to touch Leeteuk, they were told to obey Leeteuk’s order, within reason.

“Treat him with respect, I won’t accept any transgression”, Kangin announced, “Treat him as you would treat my wife”.

JinWoo acknowledged the whores and bitches in the prison. He’d paid their service too, once or twice. They were mostly trying to look like real women, they were exaggeratedly flirty, most of the times annoying and fussy.

Leeteuk was not like them at all. At first, he was jumpy and insecure, JinWoo and the others weren’t so sure about what to make of him either, so they just left him alone. However, Leeteuk slowly adapted to his new life and so did Kangin’s men.

Kangin had four Generals, JinWoo was his number one, he was the one Kangin trusted the most to guard his Queen. 

Leeteuk was easy to take care, he was not demanding and quite independent. He took his part as Kangin’s Queen well, of all Kangin’s generals, JinWoo was the one he was closest to. 

Slowly they exchanged conversations, short at first but as time went on, JinWoo learned more about Leeteuk.

There were other inmates who thought less of Leeteuk, thinking that he was just another dirty whore who sold himself to Kangin and waited for his downfall. The more JinWoo knew about Leeteuk, the more he hated those comments.

“Don’t meddle with things you don’t understand!” he scolded the bitches gossiping about Leeteuk, “You don’t know shit about him”. They would grumble behind his back, knowing his position, no one was crazy enough to challenge JinWoo.

“Let them talk”, Leeteuk smiled, “That’s all they have in this prison …”

JinWoo didn’t have any positive role model when it came to healthy relationship and the dramas and movies were too fake for him, but the way Kangin treated his Queen set a mark in JinWoo’s mind. 

Then Lee HyukJae came into the prison.

Since day one, HyukJae stole the attentions of the inmates. He looked like a perfect sex doll with his slim figure, plump lips and snow-white skin. Unfortunately for them, Lee DongHae claimed the newcomer right away. DongHae was Kangin’s trusted fence, which made him untouchable.

JinWoo watched HyukJae grew from a frightened kitten into a sexy bitch. Where Leeteuk was the Queen, a beautiful and respected feminine figure, HyukJae was equal to Marilyn Monroe of the prison. He was sexy and pretty, everybody wanted to fuck him (and DongHae encouraged it by selling his underwear and live streaming his sex scenes) but he was untouchable because he belonged to DongHae.

HyukJae became friends with Leeteuk, since JinWoo was often watching over the two, he got to learn about HyukJae too.

HyukJae was timid, he clearly adored DongHae, he was obedient and submissive towards his master. Sometimes when HyukJae and Leeteuk were doing yoga together, JinWoo took a peek of their sweaty bodies. While Leeteuk’s skin was like warm honey, HyukJae’s skin seemed to grow paler after some time in the prison, most of the time hickeys and bite marks littered his body. 

Whenever he felt the other inmates’ eyes, he would cover himself and his cheeks would blush. JinWoo found it very cute.

For the first time in his life, JinWoo began to worry about someone else’s well being.

“Don’t worry JinWoo … Hyukkie is on the right hands”, Leeteuk dismissed his worries.

Leeteuk parted the collar of his prison uniform, showing a faded bite mark on his smooth skin, “See? Your Hyung does it to me all the time too … “

JinWoo refrained himself from commenting, he knew it was not his place. 

Then one day HyukJae was attacked. The incident brought the biggest prison war in the history of correctional institution in South Korea. Apart from the chaos the war brought and the aftermath, the whole prison witnessed a legendary love story that could rival any romantic drama … HyukJae’s love for DongHae.

The inmates spread stories about how HyukJae defended his love for DongHae and how he stayed pure for his master. The stories were overly dramatized to entertain the flat lives of bored inmates, but of course there were truth in it.

“You like him, don’t you?” Leeteuk guessed one day when he realized JinWoo’s gaze lingered on HyukJae a little too long, he waited until JinWoo gave his affirmation and continued, “You’re not gay, JinWoo … He’s not your type”.

“What do you mean, Queen?”

Leeteuk smiled, “You like girls, just because your Hyung likes me doesn’t mean that you need to get a boyfriend”.

“What makes you think so?”

“Kangin is not the only one who is a good judge of character”, Leeteuk continued, “You’ve been around me for how long? … That’s enough for me to know you”.

Despite HyukJae proving his loyalty to DongHae, it seemed that the two drifted apart after the war. JinWoo heard how HyukJae told Leeteuk that he worried about DongHae leaving him and he wanted to tell HyukJae to forget about DongHae. But HyukJae said he didn’t want anybody else but DongHae.

JinWoo had to respect that. He shouldn’t force anyone to be with him.

When Leeteuk made DongHae to sit and listen to him, JinWoo had to restrain himself from challenging the other man, however, he followed Leeteuk’s order and stayed quiet. 

The man had no idea how much HyukJae loved him.

“One day you’ll find someone to be your Queen”, Leeteuk said, “Trust me, HyukJae is not the one … he’s hopelessly in love with that idiot DongHae …”  
PRESENT TIME

HyukJae was about to leave Mouse And Rabbit when he saw the messages from his mother on his phone. 

12 missed calls. The last one was 5 minutes a go.

Fearing the worst, HyukJae called his mother.

“HyukJae! JunSang and Sora are fighting!” HyukJae could hear panic in her voice, “Your father tried to stop them but he fainted and now JunSang is beating Sora!”

“Umma?!” HyukJae’s heart stopped, “Is MinHyuk safe?” he asked about his baby nephew.

“He’s with me, he’s safe”.

HyukJae paced around nervously, it was two in the morning, he just finished his work and today DongHae was not working at Mouse and Rabbit. It would take hours for him to get to his parents’ house and he worried about Sora. He was still standing outside Mouse and Rabbit, his co-workers had left and the people walking by gave him funny looks.

“Okay, Umma give me time to think of something”, HyukJae decided, “Just keep MinHyuk with you and lock the door, do you need to take Appa to the hospital?”

After hearing that his father is stable, HyukJae sighed in relief and switched the phone off. HyukJae bit his lip nervously, the streets were getting quieter now, it was very late at night. Who could help him to get rid of JunSang at this hour?

Suddenly HyukJae remembered something. He dialed his phone, JinWoo picked up after the second ring.

“HyukJae? Are you alright?” he sounded worried.

“I’m so sorry for calling you at this hour”, HyukJae said apologetically, “But I really need your help Hyung”.

“What can I do for you?”

“My sister is fighting with her husband and he’s beating her … my father is sick … Could you please check on them?” HyukJae was close to begging.

“Your brother in law … Kim JunSang, isn’t?”

“Yes”.

“Give me your address”.

HyukJae gave JinWoo the address, JinWoo said he would be there in 10 minutes, then he cut the line. HyukJae sent a message to his mother, saying that his friend is coming to help. His heart was still beating fast. He hoped JinWoo was not too late. 

HyukJae entered the bus and waited, the way back home was much longer than usual. When he jumped off the bus, he found a message from his mother.

Your friend kicked JunSang out  
Your father is alright, no need to go to the hospital.

HyukJae sighed in relief. He told his mother that he would come tomorrow.

His phone rang, it was JinWoo.

“I kicked him out, he was mad and won’t stop screaming, I had to put my boys outside your parents’ apartment to keep him outside”, he explained.

HyukJae thanked JinWoo once again and promised to see him when he comes to check on his parents tomorrow.

DongHae was asleep on the sofa when HyukJae entered their apartment. The files he was reading piling around him. DongHae was starting a Public Relation company with his senior in University. He’d been working hard lately and tomorrow he has an important presentation, which he and Amber been prepared for the whole week.

HyukJae approached his sleeping boyfriend and kissed him lightly.

The older man opened his eyes, “Ah, you’re home”, his voice was rough from sleep.

“Go sleep in the bedroom while I wash up”, HyukJae said to him.

HyukJae took a quick shower and changed into a comfy pajama, then he climbed to bed and curled on DongHae’s side. He thought DongHae was asleep, but after a few minutes of silence, he could feel DongHae’s arm tightening around him.

“You’re late, what happened?”

HyukJae sighed. “Do you remember when I told you that my sister married a bastard?” DongHae said yes, and HyukJae continued, “They had a fight and he was beating my sister, my father was sick and he fainted due to the stress when he tried to stop them fighting”.

DongHae waited for HyukJae to continue.

“I called JinWoo Hyung, he’s the Seoul Suju head division now, I asked him to check on my family”, HyukJae said, “He said he kicked my sister’s husband out, I’ll have to go and see my family tomorrow”.

“I can go with you if you want”, DongHae offered.

“It’s ok, I can handle it”, HyukJae shifted in DongHae’s hold, “Just concentrate on your presentation tomorrow … You need to be there”.

“Are you sure?”

“I can deal with him, don’t worry”.

DongHae yawned, HyukJae realized that the older man was tired.

“Good night Hae”.

DongHae quickly fell asleep, he was tired after all, while DongHae slept soundly, HyukJae found it hard to sleep that night. Although he tried to keep himself calm by repeating that everybody’s safe and JunSang was out of his family’s home, he still found it hard to sleep. It was close to 5 AM when sleep claimed him. When he woke up the next day, it was 8AM.

DongHae was buttoning his suit next to their bed, looking sharp and ready to go to work, HyukJae sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”, HyukJae pouted.

“You didn’t get much sleep, how can I wake you up?” DongHae came closer to the bed, he kissed HyukJae’s forehead, “I wish I could come with you”.

“Your work is more important”, HyukJae replied, “Don’t worry about me, I can deal with JunSang”.

“Promise me you’ll be careful and send me message every hour”.

HyukJae sighed, wasn’t that too much? He was an adult, going to settle his family issue with clear head, not going to a gang war! But DongHae was persistent, HyukJae had no choice but giving up.

“Alright, I promise I’ll be careful, and I will send you message every hour”.

DongHae looked satisfied at that, “Give me my morning kiss”.

HyukJae raised up a little to meet DongHae’s thin lips, he kissed the older man, when he pulled away, he was smiling.

“You don’t have to get up, sleep a bit more babe”, DongHae pushed HyukJae back to the bed, “I’ve prepared breakfast, it’s in the fridge, eat them before you go, okay?”

HyukJae nodded, “Good luck Hae!”

He slept for another hour before he woke up and got ready to go. He texted his mother asking about how things at home as he ate the food DongHae prepared for him.

JinWoo was waiting for him at the bus stop when HyukJae arrived. 

“He was trashing around for a while before my boys drove him away”, JinWoo explained, “He passed out behind the warehouses at the moment, not sure when he’s going to get up but I have someone keeping an eye on him to make sure he’s not making more trouble to your family”.

“Thank you Hyung”, HyukJae replied, he didn’t really care what would happen to JunSang as long as the bastard stays away from his family.

“He was screaming nonsense when we kicked him out, some of them about you … we all know he’ll say whatever he wanted, being a loser he is … but you might want to talk to your family about it”.

HyukJae frowned, “What do you mean Hyung?”

“He said bad things like you whoring yourself in prison and some other things”, JinWoo continued, “He spread rumors to my boys too, I’ve set things straight to my division, but you have to talk to your family”.

HyukJae nodded, “Thank you Hyung, you’ve done so much for me, I owe you”.

When HyukJae arrived at his family home, he found Sora opening the door for him. His parents were resting as the night took a heavy toll on them.

“You really should think about getting rid of him”, HyukJae advised, he saw bruises on his sister’s face and wrist, “You can’t possibly think of raising MinHyuk with him around”.

“I was hoping that he’d change …” Sora looked down.

“Noona, if he’s willing to change, he’d have done it long a go! You dated him for 3 years before you decided to marry him and he’s still the same bastard he was before!” HyukJae cut her, “If you’re not doing this for yourself, do it for your son!”

Sora sighed.

“Just think about it Noona … You deserve better than this … MinHyuk deserves better than an Appa like him”, HyukJae begged.

“I’ll think about it”, Sora nodded.

They sat in silence for a moment, until Sora noticed the rose gold ring on HyukJae’s finger.

“Is that …?”

“It’s a couple ring”, HyukJae replied, “I … uh … I happen to have a boyfriend”.

Sora was not surprised at what HyukJae said. She was about to say something, when their mother came out of her room, followed by their father. They seemed to be well rested, although dark circles still lingered around their mother’s eyes.

“HyukJae! Have you been here long? You should’ve woke me up when you arrived!” his mother hugged HyukJae. 

“Are you two alright, Umma? And Appa? How do you feel?”

“We’re fine, we took some rest this morning”, his father answered.

It was near lunch time, Sora helped their mother prepared for lunch. The meal was shared in silence, there were not much to talk about anyways. However, HyukJae decided he should inform his family about himself today.

“Umma, Appa, I need to tell you something”, he started.

“What is it dear?” 

HyukJae didn’t really plan to come out to his family or telling them about DongHae, how would his parents react? Would they be disappointed at him?

“I … ugh … I’ve wanted to tell you about this for a while now, but … I was waiting for the right time”, HyukJae began, he bit his lip, this was more difficult than he thought,”I … well … I have a boyfriend”.

His parents were quiet and so did Sora.

HyukJae gulped.

“We met in the prison, he was my cell mate, he taught me a lot of things … and … I think … he makes me want to be a better person”, HyukJae thought about DongHae for a moment, “When I was released, he told me to live in his apartment … we’ve been living together since he was released a couple of months a go”.

HyukJae remembered the moment he decided not to finish high school, his parents were angry and scolded him. He was expecting similar reaction, but this time they were quiet.

“Is it JinWoo?” his father finally broke the silence.

HyukJae shook his head, “No … not JinWoo ...” HyukJae’s mind tried to find a proper word to explain his relationship with the older man, “JinWoo is a friend”.

“What does your boyfriend do for a living?”

“He was a host in a club before … but now he’s starting a PR company … in fact he wanted to come with me today but he has an important meeting today”, HyukJae continued, “His name is Lee DongHae, he’s 5 years older than me”.

His parents exchanged looks, Sora had to pick up her baby as his cries came from her room. HyukJae played with the ring on his finger nervously.

“Does he treat you well, HyukJae?” his mother’s eyes softened.

HyukJae nodded, “He’s a good man … He takes good care of me”. 

“He wanted us to get married, but I told him to wait, I wanted him to meet you first to get your blessings before we do anything”, HyukJae continued.

Sora came back with MinHyuk in her arms, the baby was no longer crying. She sat next to HyukJae with MinHyuk, the baby reached out to his uncle and smiled when HyukJae made a face at him.

“HyukJae … son … you never failed to surprise us whenever you brought news about your life decision”, his father said after a long silence, “This is a lot to take in … But I can see that your boyfriend changes you for the better, so I am not going to against your decision … Just bring your boyfriend to meet us one day and we’ll listen to what he has to say”.

HyukJae nodded, “Thank you Appa, being with him is the best decision I made in my life”, he then added, “I will arrange time for him to meet you and Umma”.

“JunSang said bad things about you”, Sora started, “He said he heard things from his friend in prison …”

“I don’t know what he’s talking about but please trust me, I’m not doing the things he said I did”, HyukJae said, “DongHae is the only man I’ve been with, he’s my first and my last”.

HyukJae stayed with his family for another hour, then he told them that he had to go back home since he still has work tonight.

Sora offered to walk HyukJae to the bus stop since she had to buy something at the grocery store. HyukJae checked his phone and saw that DongHae hadn’t replied his message, the last message his boyfriend replied was two hours a go. Guessing DongHae was busy, HyukJae pocketed his phone and said goodbye to his parents and nephew.

HyukJae and Sora were just crossing the street when JunSang appeared.

“You! You fuckin’ whore!” he pointed at HyukJae and screaming out more profanities.

HyukJae pushed his sister to the side, he was ready to fight if needed. There were some of JinWoo’s boys around but they didn’t do anything.

When JunSang stepped forward and pushed him, HyukJae punched the older man. They ended up in fistfight. Even when they were fighting, JunSang wouldn’t shut up. Soon, HyukJae won the upper hand. A particular hard punch from HyukJae sent JunSang fell backwards.

HyukJae waited for JunSang to stand up and was prepared to attack if he still wanted to fight. JunSang did stood up and charged into his direction, but HyukJae was not ready to find a familiar figure slammed into JunSang before the other man reached him.

“H-Hae?!” HyukJae was shocked to see DongHae grappled against JunSang and disarmed him. 

DongHae threw the knife he seized from JunSang, “If you ever touch him again, you’re dead!”

HyukJae blinked, he didn’t even realize JunSang had a knife!

JunSang tried to grab Sora’s hand, but she refused.

“No JunSang, leave me alone!”

With HyukJae and DongHae both glaring at him, JunSang had no choice but to leave. 

“Are you alright Hyuk?” DongHae checked his boyfriend.

“Yes, I’m fine”, HyukJae replied, “How did you get here?” 

“I’ll tell you about it later”, DongHae touched HyukJae’s cheek, a bruise was starting to form.

“Don’t worry Hae, I’m alright”, HyukJae then turned to Sora, “Did he hurt you, Noona?” Sora shook her head.

HyukJae then remembered something, “Sora Noona, this is Lee DongHae … my boyfriend, Hae this is Sora, my sister”.

After the quick introduction, Sora excused herself, she was worried that JunSang is going to make some trouble in their home. She assured HyukJae that she could handle him this time, she will let HyukJae know when she got home.

They went back home on DongHae’s car. It turned out that his presentation was a big success and the meeting ended up faster than expected. So DongHae decided to pick up HyukJae.

“How did you know where to pick me up?” HyukJae asked.

“Amber put an application in your phone, it shows where you go, I figured I could pick you up before you get on the bus”, DongHae explained.

“Wait a minute, you’ve been spying on me all these times?”

DongHae stopped the car, the traffic light was red. He turned to meet HyukJae’s eyes.

“I never meant to spy on you Hyukkie, I was just … worried”.

HyukJae sighed, “I’m not a child Hae … You know I don’t mean to get into troubles intentionally”, he bit his lower lip, he really didn’t know how to feel.

The traffic light turned green.

DongHae kept his eyes to the road, he didn’t say anything, he knew HyukJae was either mad at him or wanted to say more. 

HyukJae was lost in his thoughts. He wanted to be mad at DongHae for treating him like a child. But DongHae saved him earlier, JunSang could have stabbed him … or Sora, if DongHae was not there.

He thought about it during their journey back home. HyukJae was tired, he hadn’t been resting properly since last night and thinking about DongHae following him through the app in his phone was not making things better for his already tired mind.

Halfway back home, HyukJae fell asleep.

He woke up when they reached the basement of their apartment.

“I fell asleep”, HyukJae rubbed his eyes, “Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You look tired”, DongHae replied, touching HyukJae’s face, “Did you sleep well?”

HyukJae nodded.

“Wait, are you still mad at me for tracking you?” DongHae asked.

HyukJae gave a small smile, “No, I’m not mad”, he then continued, “Thank you for today, Hae”.

They were in the lift when HyukJae realized how bad he looked. He saw his reflection on the mirrored walls and sighed. An ugly bruise was starting to form on his face and dark circles were under his eyes. And he had work in less than two hours.

“Call JongJin, tell him you had an accident so you can’t go to work”, DongHae said.

HyukJae sighed, “I guess I have to do that …”

That night, when HyukJae was properly rested and they were eating dinner together, HyukJae told his boyfriend, “How do you feel about meeting my family? Like having a family dinner together?”

DongHae stopped eating, “You mean it?”

“Well … you don’t have to if you think it’s too fast and …”

HyukJae’s words were cut by a DongHae’s finger on his lips.

“Let’s do it”.

“Are you sure?”

DongHae grinned, “How else am I going to propose to you?”

TBC

End Notes:

This chapter started off a bit boring in my opinion, but I wanted to give JinWoo a slice of his perspective. I picked up the name randomly so I didn’t put a real person behind JinWoo’s character. He is probably the only original character to get a special bonus chapter in my story! The chapter has more HaeHyuk after the final cut in the end though … I started the story to set in the prison so I kinda brought the feelings back with every bonus chapter.  
Now that JinWoo is practically JunSu’s boss, do you think JunSu should get something in return for what he did to HyukJae?


	2. Bonus Chapter: JinWoo-2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DongHae had numerous sex partners in the past, he knew how to tease and how to control himself. However, being with HyukJae turned him into a hormonal teenager hungry for sex. HyukJae was perfect for him, DongHae wanted to hear him gasp in pleasure and blush prettily when HyukJae was shy and inexperienced, he wanted to make HyukJae moan obscenely and mark him when HyukJae was sexy and confident.

Kangin promised JinWoo a good career when he was out of the prison. JinWoo was released not long after Kangin was out. He waited quietly for a few days before Kangin called him and placed him in his new post.

He was Head Division in Ilsan now. He wasn’t placed in his hometown, but the situation in Ilsan was not much different. A middle working class area, where the boys had become rowdy and needed a strong Head Division who is loyal to Seoul Suju.

It took some time for him to whip the boys into shape, the old Head Division had been too lenient with the boys and the business under Seoul Suju hadn’t been profitable for the last few years. It was hard work, but JinWoo enjoyed it.

And one day, JinWoo saw HyukJae on that bus stop. How did HyukJae ended up in Ilsan, of all places?

HyukJae looked so much prettier with bleached blond hair and skinny jeans, his normally pale skin glowed. He looked fresh and happy, the prison made everything looked gloomy and the prison uniform was unflattering for every single inmate in the prison, so HyukJae in normal clothing was a drastic change. 

JinWoo asked him to get some coffee, which HyukJae reluctantly agreed. He was still so shy even in the outside world,. JinWoo had always imagined HyukJae came from a different background. A good boy who went against his parents and ended up with wrong group of friends, perhaps? But then HyukJae chuckled and said that he grew up in Ilsan and his family was still living there.

JinWoo’s sharp eyes didn’t miss the look his boys were sending HyukJae, they kept their distance while he was talking to HyukJae, but their eyes and expression said otherwise. HyukJae said he grew up in Ilsan before his arrest, so that means the younger boys grew up with him! JinWoo was having a hard time imagining HyukJae as a member of Seoul Suju though. HyukJae was too polite and shy compared to his boys. 

After sending HyukJae back home, JinWoo decided to find out about HyukJae from them.

“We don’t know much about him”, one of the younger boys said, “You should ask JunSu Hyung, he knows about him better than us”.

JunSu was the old Head Division’s favourite, his career was climbing when JinWoo took over the division, he seemed like a good kid and JinWoo couldn’t find any fault with JunSu so far. He did his job well and his hobae and sunbae liked him.

JunSu was taken a back when JinWoo asked him about HyukJae.

“Anchovy?” 

JinWoo frowned at the nickname. 

JunSu looked a bit awkward at JinWoo’s reaction, “We kinda grew up together, Hyung”, JunSu said, “He was a member of Seoul Suju before he was arrested”.

“Tell me about him”.

JunSu then explained about the botched attempt to rob a convenient store. It was their sunbae’s idea to sacrifice one of JunSu’s team to the police as a diversion to cover Seoul Suju’s bigger criminal activities. JunSu agreed to leave HyukJae to the police in exchange of a promotion. HyukJae never knew about the plan.

“… and it’s not like he’s having a hard time in the prison, from what I heard, he had it easy for being a bitch”, JunSu finished.

JinWoo’s disapproving look stopped JunSu’s words. 

“Don’t talk shit about what you don’t understand”, JinWoo said, “You have no idea what he’s gone through”.

“You know him, Hyung?”

“I know him enough to see his qualities”, JinWoo replied, JunSu’s face changed, “I don’t know how he was like before his arrest, but I know that he’s a good man … and you should know better than to betray your friend like that”.

JunSu now realized that he could be in trouble.

“I won’t punish you for what you did to HyukJae, although I’m keeping in mind that your loyalty ran thin, when a man has no loyalty to his closest allies what else could be expected of him?” JinWoo continued, “And you might want to be careful when you’re talking about HyukJae, he’s practically brothers with Kangin Sunbae’s fiancé”.

He dismissed JunSu and let the man go. He didn’t hear his boys talked about HyukJae or Anchovy anymore after that. 

HyukJae’s brother in law, Kim JunSang, was another story. Although there were many times JinWoo wanted to shut his mouth, JinWoo was convinced that he shouldn’t do that for HyukJae’s sake. The man was not a member of Seoul Suju, he was a failure who wanted to become a fence but failed miserably. He did some shady businesses that also flopped. JinWoo wondered how HyukJae’s sister ended up marrying the loser.

JunSang often spread words about HyukJae, all lies, of course. JinWoo’s boys knew better than to listen to him, but that still didn’t stop his blabbermouth from running a gossip show.

A few months later, HyukJae called him in the middle of the night. He asked for help and JinWoo was happy to help him get rid of JunSang from HyukJae’s family home.

That was when JinWoo first met Sora, she was HyukJae’s older sister, 2 years older than HyukJae. She had a baby with JunSang but that didn’t stop the lowlife to beat her.

JinWoo was a gangster and violence was familiar to him, but a husband who beats his own wife was the lowest scum. JinWoo kicked JunSang out of the apartment, when the loser kept trolling around the apartment complex, he told his boys to drive JunSang away.

He saw more of Sora after that day, his boys told JinWoo about the incident, where JunSang fought with HyukJae. JinWoo somehow didn’t want anything bad happens to HyukJae’s family, especially Sora.

JinWoo found her easy to talk to and she was beautiful. He would help her with her groceries and walked her back home, or accompanying her when she walked her baby. 

One day, JinWoo asked Sora for a date.

“I can’t date you Oppa … I’m still married to JunSang”, she answered apologetically, “I know that no one is going to care if I date you now, but I’m still in the process of divorcing him, it doesn’t feel right to me, I’m sorry”.

“Then I will wait”, JinWoo decided.

“Thank you Oppa”.

The divorce process was faster than expected, normally when a couple was getting a divorce both parties should attend the court, however since Kim JunSang was often too drunk to attend the court, they were divorced earlier than the normal 3 months time frame. Sora received full custody of their son.

“Now that you are officially divorced, will you go out with me?” JinWoo asked her. 

She smiled and said yes. 

When the invitation to Kangin and Leeteuk’s engagement party arrived, JinWoo was thinking about taking Sora with him as his date. It was a big party, all members of Seoul Suju were invited, it was meant to be an event to introduce Leeteuk into the family so it was a big thing.

Sora refused to go with him, they’d been dating for less than a month, she said, he shouldn’t take her to formal gatherings. Since JinWoo couldn’t persuade her, he went to the party with the others from his division.

JinWoo was not surprised to see HyukJae at the party, he looked like a fairy tale prince with light blue shirt and formal set of suit. He smiled when JinWoo greeted him. 

The party went well, the members of Seoul Suju warmly accepted Leeteuk, it seemed that Leeteuk could warm even the coldest gangster’s heart. Kangin looked so proud and happy with Leeteuk by his side. Their wedding would be in spring.

Kangin also took the opportunity to show recognitions to his trusted men, he thanked them in front of the whole members of Seoul Suju, for their loyalties and honor. JinWoo was one of them.

JinWoo looked into the shocked faces of his old Sunbae, who put him in jail, his Hoobae, who betrayed him and ratted him in the past, his so called friends who didn’t care about him when he needed them the most … But they all cheered when the Chairman asked for a toast.

He smiled and shook his head quietly, damn snakes…

Halfway through the party, JinWoo went out for a quick smoke. Some of the younger boys saw him on his way out and bowed to him, he was no longer a low level member of the organization and he was recognized as one of the Head Divisions with good promising career ahead of him. 

JinWoo found a quiet corner outside, but before he lit his cigarette, he saw two figures on the other side of the terrace. 

It was HyukJae and JunSu. 

They couldn’t see him and they seemed to be talking for a while.

JinWoo stayed quiet on his spot and listened.

“… as much as I hate you for what you did to me, funny thing is I have to admit that you’re technically the person who made me who I am today, I thought about it a lot today, being surrounded by Seoul Suju members in the party, I have a different life now” HyukJae said, “If I stick with you, I’d still be a loser”.

JunSu said something but a truck went through the street in front of them and it drowned JunSu’s words.

Apparently HyukJae heard it although JinWoo couldn’t hear anything.

“I don’t care, do what you want, I’m not going to interfere with your life as long you do the same”, HyukJae replied.

It was ironic, JunSu sold HyukJae to get his position in the organization but now while he was considered a low level leader, HyukJae was their leader’s favorite without even doing anything.

“Goodbye JunSu, don’t ever talk to me again”. 

And with that, HyukJae left JunSu. He went in to the party through the door on his side of the building.

When JinWoo returned to the ballroom, he saw HyukJae talking to Leeteuk and Kangin, DongHae beside him, with his arm around HyukJae’s waist. 

Things went like usual after the engagement party. Since Kangin introduced JinWoo as his trusted man, cementing his position in Seoul Suju, JinWoo received more attention from the other leaders. 

A week after the party, Kangin came to check on his office. As the head division, JinWoo showed the progress with his division. Kangin looked satisfied at his work.

“I knew you won’t let me down”, Kangin said after checking everything.

“Thank you for your trust, Hyung”, JinWoo replied.

“You do a good job”, Kangin continued, “I heard you’re dating someone”.

JinWoo smiled, “Yes, I’m dating HyukJae’s sister”.

Kangin didn’t look surprised at that, “I’m sure she’s a nice woman, tell me about her”.

JinWoo told Kangin about Sora, briefly about how they met and her condition. She was planning to start working soon, when she could leave MinHyuk with her mother. 

Kangin listened until he was done and said, “Are you serious with her?”

“I am, Hyung”.

“She has a baby from her previous relationship, would it be a problem for you? It could be difficult to take care of a step child”.

“I’ve thought about it, but MinHyuk is a good boy, he’s cheerful and smart, he sees me more than his own father so I think this is going to work out, I can take him as my own son”.

Kangin nodded at his explanation.

“Seems like you’re serious with her”.

“I am”.

“JinWoo, I can tell that your career is going to be a bright one, starting from here, you’ll have a good future in Seoul Suju … I’ve known you for many years, you are loyal and trustworthy, I’m proud to have you by my side”.

“Hyung …?” JinWoo didn’t know where this conversation was heading and it was making him nervous.

“I can see you being a top leader in a couple of years, probably in Seoul, you’ll have your own team and you’ll have more power … but I doubt that your wife and children will like that”.

“Being a gangster’s wife is not easy, you can’t teach Sora how to fight like Leeteuk, you can’t guarantee your children would be safe … there will be times when Seoul Suju declares war against other organizations and the higher your position the more enemies you’ll have, even inside Seoul Suju … Have you thought about it?”

Although it was hard for him to admit it, JinWoo nodded, “Yes Hyung, it did cross my mind”.

Kangin sighed.

“I will let you take care of your division for another year, then if you want, I can give you a civilian job in one of our companies of your choice”.

As an organization, Seoul Suju had a dozen of companies all over Korea, they were operating in grey area, sometimes bordering illegal businesses but mostly they were stable and less dangerous than working under the main organization. A civilian job meant an office job in one of them. 

“Thank you Hyung, I’d really appreciate that”, JinWoo brightened. 

Life was indeed funny. There was a chance for someone like him after all …

“Speaking of relationship … Isn’t funny that you end up being in-laws with Lee DongHae?”   
*  
PRESENT TIME

HyukJae glanced to his side and saw his boyfriend was driving in concentration. They were going to meet HyukJae’s parents in a restaurant near HyukJae’s family home. HyukJae knew DongHae was nervous, he didn’t talk much since they left.

“Hae?” HyukJae took DongHae’s hand, they have arrived at the restaurant, the older man turned to meet his eyes.

HyukJae held DongHae’s hand in his, “Don’t worry okay?”, he smiled reassuringly.

“How are you going to marry me without my parents’ consent?” HyukJae smiled, he kissed DongHae’s knuckles.

“Can I just steal you and elope somewhere?”

HyukJae chuckled, “No, we can’t do that!”

Despite being nervous, DongHae didn’t show it. Sora didn’t come because MinHyuk was sick after his vaccination, so she had to stay home. 

They met in a Korean restaurant, HyukJae chose the place, it was not too far from his family home and he knew what his parents liked. He made sure to book the restaurant and arranged the whole thing himself. HyukJae was slightly worried about the dinner, he made sure everything went well, when DongHae asked if he should help, HyukJae insisted that he would do it himself.

The night started with dinner and small talks, when dinner was done, HyukJae’s father finally asked.

“So … DongHae-ssi, what is your plan with our HyukJae?”

HyukJae held DongHae’s hand under the table, squeezing reassuringly.

“I plan to marry him, sir … I want to be with him and I promise I will try my best to make him happy”.

“HyukJae could be difficult and stubborn at times, are you sure you can handle him on his worst?”

DongHae turned to see HyukJae, who was smiling at him.

“I will try my best, sir, I love HyukJae”.

HyukJae’s mother smiled at his answer, “Is this what you want, dear?” he asked HyukJae.

HyukJae nodded with no hesitation, “Yes Umma, he’s all that I want”.

When they arrived back home that night, HyukJae kissed his fiancé, “Thank you for today, it means a lot for me”. He kissed DongHae sweetly, pulling the older man closer by the collar of his shirt.

“I love you babe”, Donghae said as their kiss ended.

“You better be, we’re going to get married!” Hyukjae pouted.

“Let me check on Amber first, you go ahead and take a shower”, DongHae took out his phone.

HyukJae was still pouting, he let go of his fiancé and unbuckled his belt to lower his pants a little, “You better be hurry or you’ll miss your chance to unwrap me”, he showed DongHae the pink strawberry panties he wore underneath his trousers.

DongHae’s eyes widened, since when did HyukJae learn to tease him like that? Did he actually wear the panties the whole night? He quickly texted Amber, saying whatever she needed him to do, they’d talk about it tomorrow in the office. Then he threw his phone away, half running to their bedroom.

HyukJae grinned naughtily, he pushed DongHae to sit on the chair in their bedroom. DongHae could feel his mouth getting dry as he watched HyukJae unbuttoning his shirt as he moved his hip sensually. His pants were undone along with his belt, giving a clear view of the panties underneath.

Slowly, HyukJae lowered himself to sit on DongHae’s lap, removing his own shirt slowly, his lower body rubbing against DongHae’s.

When they kissed, HyukJae’s tongue entered DongHae’s mouth, fighting for dominance. DongHae allowed the younger man to win and suckled HyukJae’s tongue into his mouth. However, he was not easily defeated, when HyukJae pulled away from their kiss, he captured HyukJae’s plump lower lip and tugged on it.

HyukJae gave up, this time he let DongHae lead their kiss.

DongHae ran his hands on HyukJae’s back, caressing the smooth skin. When his hands traveled to HyukJae’s front, teasing HyukJae’s pinkish buds, HyukJae let out a breathy moan.

“Ngggh … Hae …”

DongHae continued to tease HyukJae’s neck and chest with his lips and tongue, scattering kisses and licking HyukJae’s sensitive skin. He rarely marks his Hyukkie now that they were no longer in the prison, he didn’t want to get in trouble with YeSung.

Feeling DongHae’s hardening arousal, HyukJae removed himself from DongHae’s lap, with a smirk, he pushed DongHae to sit back on the chair and made a little show removing his pants. The material soon pooled on HyukJae’s ankles, leaving HyukJae with nothing but the pink strawberry patterned panties.

He rubbed the front of his panties, where a visible stain was starting to form and his erection began to make a tent. Slowly, HyukJae backed off until the back of his knees met their bed, he placed himself on the bed and spread his legs.

“You wanna come and get me, Hae?”

That was all the encouragement DongHae needed. He quickly divested himself off his clothes and joined HyukJae on their bed.

DongHae had numerous sex partners in the past, he knew how to tease and how to control himself. However, being with HyukJae turned him into a hormonal teenager hungry for sex. HyukJae was perfect for him, DongHae wanted to hear him gasp in pleasure and blush prettily when HyukJae was shy and inexperienced, he wanted to make HyukJae moan obscenely and mark him when HyukJae was sexy and confident. 

Their foreplay on the bed turned HyukJae into a sweaty and moaning mess, his panties couldn’t hide his arousal anymore, DongHae’s member grinding into HyukJae had ruined the panties with their combined precum.

DongHae gave one final kiss on HyukJae’s neck, before rising up.

“Let me prep you Hyukkie”.

“Hurry Hae …” HyukJae groaned.

DongHae peeled the panties off HyukJae’s body, HyukJae was hard under the soft material, he gave HyukJae’s arousal a light scratch just underneath the weeping head, causing the younger man to moan hard and spread his legs wider.

“D-don’t tease … Hae … I’m … uhhmm … I’m close”, HyukJae moaned.

Judging from the condition of HyukJae’s arousal, he was not lying. DongHae put lube on his fingers and began to loosen up HyukJae’s rectum. However, HyukJae was so close, every time DongHae push a finger into his opening, HyukJae began panting and moaning in need.

DongHae quickly lubed his erection and positioned himself above his lover, he held HyukJae’s face, making the younger man to look at him and said, “Try to hold on, okay? Let’s come together”.

HyukJae nodded, biting his lip, “Hurry up Hae …”

DongHae wished he could keep the sight in his mind forever, HyukJae’s face contorted in pleasure as DongHae guided his hard organ into his prepared entrance. His eyes were closed and pink blush spread on his face. When DongHae was completely inside him, HyukJae opened his eyes, his pupils were filled with lust, his lush lips opened as a sensual gasp escaped him.

As DongHae began thrusting into the familiar heat, HyukJae’s fingers tightened, clawing DongHae’s back. DongHae tried to avoid HyukJae’s orgasm for now, but when he accidentally hit HyukJae’s pleasure spot, HyukJae visibly shuddered and his channel tightened around DongHae’s member.

“C-can’t hold out … H-hae … please … ah …”

“Come baby”, DongHae said, hitting the same spot again.

The effect was immediate. HyukJae’s muscles tightened and his toes curled as orgasm crashed into him. The wait to his release only made his orgasm more intense, his hard member spilled hot cum between their bodies without DongHae touching him at all. 

DongHae continued to fuck HyukJae’s body, hitting the same spot again and again, throughout his orgasm, prolonging HyukJae’s climax. As HyukJae’s release was lessened, DongHae took HyukJae’s arousal and pumped it, causing HyukJae to groan due to his sensitivity.

“H-Hae … enough … I … Hhhng …” 

DongHae’s movement became more frantic, and soon he too, reached his climax. HyukJae was still on the last of his orgasm when DongHae filled him with hot cum.

“Aahhngg …” HyukJae reached for DongHae’s face and pressed their lips together.

By the time DongHae was done releasing his seed inside HyukJae, the younger man was panting limply on the bed. DongHae pulled out of HyukJae, he held HyukJae close as their breath evened.

After a while, DongHae thought HyukJae was asleep, nudging HyukJae gently, he called out, “Hyuk? Baby?”

“Hmm?” HyukJae replied lazily.

“You’re awake?”

“Mmm”, HyukJae snuggled back into DongHae’s body.

“You need to take a shower, I’ll change the sheets”, DongHae said.

“Can we stay like this for a moment?” HyukJae looked up at DongHae’s face, he entwined their fingers, kissing DongHae’s lips, he then continued, “I want to lay in bed for a little longer with my fiancé”.

DongHae couldn’t stop a smile from tugging his lips.

“Of course baby”, he kissed HyukJae’s forehead, “I’d love to lay in bed with my fiancé a little longer”.

In this chapter HyukJae has grown up a little. He carried himself well in front of Kangin’s elders (Seoul Suju elders, board members and of course Kangin’s family) during KangTeuk’s engagement party, he controlled his emotions and realized that he doesn’t have to beat up JunSu for revenge, he took care of the restaurant’s reservation for the family dinner … and now he could do more than just lay down and let DongHae does all the work in bed! 

His development is unavoidable, since he’s not in the prison anymore and his new life has plenty of opportunities for him to grow. And I think DongHae would like that, now he runs a company and although he likes to baby Hyuk, I’m afraid if HyukJae stays as a sugar baby to him, soon DongHae would lose interest because at some points DongHae will need someone to be his partner in life, not someone to baby all the time.

As for JinWoo, in my mind although he’s loyal to Seoul Suju and Kangin, he’d have to leave the gangster life in exchange of a family of his own. Kangin knew the consequence, that’s why he taught Leeteuk to fight, but he knew it’s not a normal family life so he offered the chance to JinWoo. 

Okay … Let’s get on the next character! ShinDong is next!


End file.
